


康汉 归

by Strangerwho



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-13 15:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangerwho/pseuds/Strangerwho
Summary: 大概是康纳回来了，他们干了个爽x





	康汉 归

△马库斯暴力抗争线  
△可能会有下一章？  
△有一点ooc  
△不是很好吃的小电瓶

距离耶利哥沉入海底已经过了有些时日了，新闻报道层出不穷，每个台都是一样的画面，烈焰从船身迸发出来，直升机的轰鸣盖过了枪声，蓝色萤光从船中接二连三地坠入水中，悄无声息的，在这火光中显得那么灰暗而渺小。  
康纳也在那艘船上，汉克笃定，他活下来了吗？他看着闪烁着萤光的电视，直到下一个报道。所以那个不死亡灵这次终于不再复活了？汉克又灌了一口酒，趴在桌子上打了一个响亮的嗝，他听着一个人推开残败不堪的玻璃门走进来，喊着他的名字。  
他任由自己坠入黑暗中去了，借着威士忌的后劲，醉的不省人事。

康纳？

最后一刻映入眼帘的蓝光，汉克的嘴唇动了动，仿生人搭在人类腰上的手臂顿了顿。他正低吟着他的名字，康纳觉得心中的某一部分被撬动了，所有的软体都在为之震颤。

“Im here.”

汉克打开门看见一片雪白的时候有些头疼，当然这和他的宿醉也有些关系，昨晚他又在吉米的酒吧喝了个通宵，甚至连怎么回到家的都不记得了。  
反正还活着，那又怎么样呢。  
威士忌下肚，汉克感觉身子暖和了些，撸了撸相扑的肚子，准备出去找把铲子去铲雪。  
“汉克？”  
他就站在门口，握着快要锈掉的铲子，戴着他去耶利哥的时候的绒线帽，套了件风衣，就好像他从未离开过。  
现在汉克知道自己是怎么回来的了。  
“康纳……”  
康纳尽力去分析人类的表情，但对于仿生人来说，人类实在是过于复杂了，他不知道汉克在想什么，人类紧盯着他，似乎情绪不是很稳定。  
“该死的……你……你还活着？”  
汉克的神色紧绷着，人类在寒风下显得有些单薄。  
“我不会死……你知道的。”模控生命做的声音还算是悦耳，康纳觉醒的第一个谎言说得堪称完美。这个选项莫名的出现在视野里，他不得不说谎，他没有拒绝的权利，就像他不得不来见汉克一样。  
马库斯还在等他，他的时间并不多，这是一场战争，说不定下一秒战火就会被点燃，仿生人将真正与人类兵戎相向。  
耶利哥离汉克家有段距离，中间的路程还因暴风雪耽搁了一会儿，但他还是来了，去了他能想到的汉克在的所有地方，最后来到他初次见到颓废的副队长的地方。  
在酒吧前犹豫了很久，在听到里面倒地声的那一刹那冲了进去，将醉的不成样子的汉克扛了出来，塞进车里，把钥匙插进新添了几道划痕的钥匙孔，脱去他充斥酒气的外套，小心地把他放在床上，看着他趴在床上打着呼噜，随后他躺在了汉克旁边，看着人类轻微耸动的肩膀，开启了休眠模式，一直到早晨。

他希望永远如此，留在汉克身边，平淡而美好。  
有时候康纳宁愿当一个脆弱的人类。

“我很想你，汉克。”

谁能告诉我，仿生人突然到你家跟你说他想你了该怎么办？汉克看着康纳，他的帽子上附上了一层白，衣服上也有零星几点。  
他一点都没变，汉克在心里叹了口气，本应该肉麻到极致的话都能说得如此平淡。  
他真的琢磨不透仿生人的想法，也许他们根本没有什么想法。

“我现在有点想吻你，副队长。”  
他脱下灰色绒线帽套在了汉克的头上，看着他冻的泛着红的脸出了神，绒线帽上带着些许余温，帽檐下的一双眼睛盯着康纳泛黄的圆圈。  
“什么？”

他不知道这是不是对的，他不想管那些了，贴上那片温存，撬开唇齿，无师自通地攻城掠地，扫过他口腔里的每个角落，把汉克所有的疑惑顾虑和抱怨都清了个干净，再与汉克交缠起来。人类片刻僵硬后不甘示弱地回应着，用尽了全身力气与那片柔软缠在一起。抛开一切的不只是仿生人。  
汉克，康纳空了好久的任务栏现在写满了这个名字，他的温感系统几乎快要爆炸，可是他不在乎了，就像忽视那些密密麻麻的检测报告一样。  
感受到攥着自己手臂的力度越来越大，康纳才终于放过眼前的人类，他看着汉克湿润的眼睛顿时不知道该说些什么好，谈判专家竟一时失了言。  
“汉克……”  
“闭嘴，我不想在这种情况下听我的体检报告”  
“……”  
“所以这tm到底算什么”  
“这算一个吻。”康纳额角的黄色依然没能退却

汉克不说话了，他只是低着头，雪落在他军绿色的棉服上。他看不透这个仿生人，但是他更看不透自己。  
他和异常仿生人又有什么区别呢，屈服于最原始的欲望，跟随着不确定的直觉。  
“我要走了，汉克……我是来告别的”  
“……这可能是一场战争……但无论结果怎样……”  
他终于抬起头来了，康纳却宁愿他就那样低着头，那表情实在过于悲伤，一寸寸剐下他感受器的某个敏感的部位。  
不会有结果了，他知道，他们都知道，从马库斯宣布暴力抗争开始。  
他得去模控生命完成他最终的使命，他不得不……  
但他必须见这个人类，他对马库斯说，这对他很重要。  
去告别？仿生人领袖凝视着康纳。那就去吧。

这算是告别吗，康纳问自己。他找不到否认的答案，哪怕模组被使用至过热的最高警戒点。

“这算是告别吗”汉克本来想让自己的音调高一些，至少听上去不要那么伤感，但宿醉让他的声音听起来还是那样低沉。

“也许……我只是想见你，副队长。”

紧接着他抬起手揽过仿生人的脖子，一个深吻，胡乱的交缠，近乎占有的碰撞。扶在颈部的手滑向肩，再到腰，仿生人一步步把他逼进家门，然后在将近窒息的那一刻松开了他。  
汉克急促地呼吸着，哪怕眼前近乎模糊也不曾将眼睛从康纳身上离开。潮红爬上脸颊，双肩轻轻耸动着，康纳还搂着他的腰，有一下没一下地捏着他腰上的赘肉。

酒瓶碎在地上，信件也跟着被一扫而下，汉克只感觉天旋地转。  
他被推翻在餐桌上，他的仿生人拉开了自己的牛仔裤裤链，意味深长地看了自己一眼，然后又是一个吻。  
“这里可以吗，副队长？”  
该死他的声音简直不容拒绝。  
“汉克……？”  
“要做就快点……”

话虽是这么说，当仿生人微凉的手触上半勃的阴茎时，汉克还是忍不住呻吟出声，康纳的LED光圈闪过一圈红色，随后他俯下身将整根吞入口中，汉克咬紧了牙关才迫使自己不发出很大的声响。康纳吐出已经完全勃起的小家伙，抬头看着憋的眼角发红的人类。  
“其实你不必忍着，我喜欢你的声音。”  
“去你的，塑料屁股。”  
该死的，就算在做这种事，仿生人的表情还是那么平淡而冷静，就好像在自己身上做什么实验一样。

很快汉克就没有余力去想些什么别的了，康纳开启了吞咽反应，汉克感觉自己到达了无与伦比的深度，喉口不断收缩，他无意识地揉乱着康纳的头发，迫使他吞得更深，他已经到高潮的边缘了。  
康纳抬起眼，墨色的眸子对上充满情欲的灰眸，他任由汉克将他按到最深处，一股热流从喉口蔓延出来，射到一半汉克才想起把他推开，白浊断断续续沾上仿生人的脸。  
“你确实应该少喝点酒，汉克。”康纳和善地微笑着，就好像昨天康纳刚刚撞破了他的窗户，拉着他去伊甸园俱乐部破那些狗屎案件。  
“你确实应该少喝点酒，副队长。”康纳坐在副驾驶看着他微笑。  
他们那时的关系是如此简单而纯粹。

康纳自己都没有发现，他褪去了手上的皮肤层抚上汉克的脸。  
“我在，我在这里。”他轻声说着，安抚性地贴上汉克的唇，再吻去人类眼角滚落的泪滴。

“继续……”汉克听见自己咬紧的牙关间挤出几个破碎的单词。他看着康纳，像是下了什么决心。

仿生人伸手拿过柜子上的橄榄油，在汉克半软的性器上倒了一点，低于体温的液体让人类的下体又涌上一层热度，橄榄油一点点蔓延而下，流向尚未开发的穴口。  
“汉克，如果有一天……”康纳的手指在穴口周围打着圈，缓慢地。他的声音还是那么严肃，他还在说着什么，但汉克没能听到那句话，手指猛地进入身体，疼痛几乎将人类撕裂。直到肠壁收缩着吮吸挽留仿生人褪去皮肤层的瓷白的手指，康纳才缓缓抽出它们。

他本以为未来还会有很长时间，他本以为他们会在一起创造很多美好的回忆，他本以为……

康纳小心地进入着，任由传感器飞速跳动，他感受着人类最深处涌动的血液，炙热的温度，肉穴紧紧裹着康纳的那根，他要拥有汉克的全部了，他的汉克。

他开始抽动了，伴随着汉克小声的呻吟。然后他精确的找到了人类的前列腺，深深浅浅地顶弄着，他的副队长再也控制不住自己的声音，喘息和水声溢满整个厨房。  
真的是疯了，汉克艰难地从越来越快的攻势中抽出半分理智，他意识到自己正被仿生人压在桌上操，而康纳啃咬着他脖颈的行为竟让他感觉很好，几近再次失去理智。  
紧接着仿生人的动作突然停了下来，他定定地看了一会儿全身泛着淡粉的汉克，硬起的顶端渗出些许液体，额角转了一圈深红，就着连接的姿势把身下的人类翻了个身。  
“Fuck U！Android！”汉克几乎是破口而出，然后接下来的攻势让他发不出任何声音。  
康纳伏上汉克宽厚的背，拂过人类的略显臃肿的腰腹。  
他曾以为他们遇到的最大困难就是大使桥的心意不通。  
他近乎虔诚地吻着汉克肉感的背，留下一个又一个红色吻痕。  
他曾以为选择了异常就能回到汉克身边。  
他曾以为……

“康纳。”  
被呼唤的那人攀上人类的胸前，绕着那一小片暗红慢条斯理地打着圈，他的汉克敏感的颤栗着，连带着内壁的收缩。  
还想听到更多，还想看到更多，还想感受更多。  
他坏心眼地在人类即将高潮之际降低了频率，避开了前列腺浅浅戳刺，握着他硬的发疼的阴茎在他耳边轻声叫着他的名字。  
他的副队长转过头勾上康纳的脖子，用尽了全身的力气，交换了一个血味略重的吻。  
忽视着损伤报告，康纳的下身再次一顶入底，几十次敏感点的精确顶弄，仿生精液在内壁里滚动，再从连接的缝隙中溢出，滴落在可怜的餐桌上，康纳把自己从汉克身体里退出去，然后他把汉克翻过身，人类显然还没缓过神来，白浊还沾在他的胸前，正渐渐向下滑落。  
汉克回神的时候康纳已经用餐巾纸把他身上的乱七八糟的液体擦去了大半。

“能自己站起来吗？”仿生人的声音在耳边响起，还是那样平稳。  
“你什么时候走。”汉克的声音还是低沉的，他边说这边扶着桌子站起来，腰间传来一阵酸痛，腿间的液体因为重力逐渐向下滴落，人类的耳尖肉眼可见地泛红。  
康纳扶着汉克向浴室走去，他想起之前他强硬地用冰水淋了他的副队长一身，汉克大声叫骂着，说着他才不会在这种时候去办案。  
他把汉克搬进浴缸里打开了热水，水汽一点点升腾起来，让汉克的表情变得更加晦暗不明。  
汉克的呼吸变得渐渐平稳而均匀，灰白的头发滴着水，康纳将手指抽出，射进去的东西几乎全部被弄了出来，拽过一旁挂着的毛巾裹着人类，把他抱到了床上，再换上睡衣。  
他躺在汉克身旁，将体温调的高了一些，他看着人类的脸庞。“汉克……如果有一天我死了。”康纳闭上眼，他知道汉克现在听不见，他也许没有第二次机会了。“你要记得世界上不止我一个人爱着你。”

汉克从床上醒来时已经是晚上了，夜幕降临，昼夜颠倒让人类感受到的是更深一层的混乱。  
然后他猛地坐起身，一阵眩晕后看见了床头的纸条。

他离开了，理所当然的。

“饭在微波炉里。”  
好吧很符合康纳的做法。  
习惯性的，汉克翻到了另一面，模控生命的字体工工整整。  
“我会回来，为了你。我不会死。”

我会回来。为了你，我不会死。


End file.
